Billie Jo Spencer
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' Full Name: Billie Jo Spencer Nicknames: Billi, Bubblegum, Cornbread Aliases: Bluebird Current Rank: Lieutenant Current Assignment: Chief Medical Officer, USS Sentinel Service Number: HK-230-453 Species: Human Gender: Female Age: 34 Date of Birth: October 31, 2387 63654.8 Place of Birth: Broken Bow, Nebraska, North America, Earth Parents: Terrance and Linda Spencer Siblings: Lawrence (Larry, brother), Kyle (brother), Richard (brother), Thomas (brother) Marital Status: Single Children: None Citizenship: United Federation of Planets 'Physical Data ' *'Height': 1.8 meters *'Weight': 57.3 kilograms *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Eye Color': Blue 'EDUCATION AND TRAINING' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary and Secondary Education: Broken Bow, Nebraska *Starfleet Academy - Pre-Med **2406-2410 *StarFleet Medical **2410-2415 'Certifications: ' *Medical Degree from Starfleet Medical *Passed Federation Medical License Exam ** 2414 *Life Sciences - Specializing in Genetics 'Languages': *English - American dialect *Federation Standard *Klingon *Latin 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: ''' No '''Academic Major: Pre-Medical Professional Major: ''' Life Sciences '''Professional Minor: Genetics Class Year: '''2406 '''Class Rank: Top 40% Reprimands: '''1 '''Commendations: 0 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History ' *July 1, 2406 - Entered Starfleet Academy *May 28, 2410 - Graduated Starfleet Academy *Aug 18, 2410 - Entered Starfleet Medical *May 28, 2415 - Graduated Starfleet Medical *May 30, 2415 - Began Residency at Starfleet Medical *Dec 16, 2416 - Assigned to USS Sentinel as Chief Medical Officer *Nov 24, 2417 - Promoted to Lieutenant *Sep 2418 to Jan 2419- Medical Leave *Jan 2419 - Returned to Active Duty 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations:' *Campaign Ribbons **Romulan Expeditionary Force Ribbon **Dyson Sphere Joint Command Ribbon *Citations **1 Citation for Medical Surgery and Treatment Excellence *Commendations **1 Major Commendation for Medical Excellence Under Fire *1 Purple Heart 'Reprimand:' SD 83166.21 - 1 Reprimand for Alcohol related misconduct. Received non-judicial punishment and ordered to undergo mandatory counseling. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: Terrance Spencer father Blood Type: B-negative Dates and results of tests and screenings: *Jul 01, 2406 - Passed Starfleet Academy preadmissions medical examination. *Dec 12, 2416 - Routine medical examination at Starfleet Medical prior to being reassigned to USS Sentinel. Subject was found to be in excellent health. *Sep 2418 - Treated at Starbase 234, for injuries sustained while serving aboard the USS Sentinel. Treatment was overseen by Doctor Amanda Hathaway. *Sep 2418 to Jan 2419 - Diagnosed and treated for post traumatic stress and depression by Doctor Amanda Hathaway. Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: SD 82878.45 Medical Incident Report: sealed List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: Spencer takes no regular medications. Allergies: Spencer has no allergies Intelligence Quotient: 132 Aperception Quotient: 20/100 Esper Rating: 089 'Psychological Notes' Addictive Personality: The patient displays many common personality traits seen in persons with addictive personality disorder. Post Traumatic Stress: The patient suffers from symptoms of PTSD. --Notes Added By Doctor Amanda Hathaway 'History' 'Early Life' Billie Jo was born before dawn on a cold Haloween morning in a small farming town on Earth. Her parents were named Terrance and Linda. Terrance was a retired Starfleet chief petty officer and Linda was his hometown sweetheart. Billie Jo's early life was rather ordinary up until her older brother, whom she held in high regard, chose to follow in his fathers foot steps and join Starfleet. Terrance went away to Starfleet academy. After this Billie Jo began to entertain ideas of doing the same. Much to the chagrin of her father and older brother. They were worried she was not cut out for the rigors of Starfleet life, and given how dangerous the galaxy was becoming they feared what migh happen to her. But, she was stubborn and at the age of eighteen she moved away to join Starfleet academy. 'Starfleet Academy' Billie Jo scored high enough on entrance exams to get into Starfleet academy and managed to do quite well on her course work. She was by no means going to graduate at the top of her class but she worked hard and was looked upon favorably be her instructors and was well like by her fellow students. She majored in Life sciences and at first considered a career as a science officer. During her thrid year at the academy an incident occured in which a fellow cadet, Chloe Reynolds, died. Billie Jo nearly died as well in the same incident. Most of the records of the incident have been scrubbed by Starfleet Intelligence. So very little is known about what happened and Billie Jo has no memory of the events. Lieutenant Morgan Hale managed to uncover a recording that showed Billie Jo having some sort of psychotic episode in the middle of a class, apparently induced by extreme fear. From what evidence has been collected, it appears that this incident was related to some Starfleet Intelligence black project called Salvation. It is unclear how it relates, but it is becoming clear that Billie Jo Spencer was involved in the project in some capacity and despite what she was originally told by Starfleet doctors, it seems that her missing memories extend far beyond this one single incident. For reasons that seem mysteriously vague to her, Billie Jo decided at some point toward the end of her time at the Academy to attend Starfleet medical. Based on uncovered memories, it seems probable that Doctor Amanda Hathaway was a strong influence in this choice. She eventually specialized in emergency medicine. Her choice of specialties has affected her career greatly. 'Project: Salvation' Billie Jo Spencer's earliest contact with Project: Salvation came when she was seven years old. Doctor Stephanie Rendino conducted ESP tests on a select group of children. Billie Jo was among these subjects. It is uncertain who exactly was in this group, since there is currently no known surviving records of these tests. Presumably however the list would encompass most of the earliest subjects of Project: Guardian. Guardian was a research project contained under the umbrella of Salvation. Its primary purpose to investigate the potential for ESP in various Federation species without such abilities presently. It is not know what the criteria were for selecting these subjects. It is speculated that sensitivity to the songs of the beings known as “Guardians” may have been an important criteria, and thus the reason for the name of the research project itself. This has not been confirmed. One thing that is known is that the vast majority of these early subject were inexplicably drawn to Starfleet service. It is unknown if this is a result of some sort of mental manipulation or post-hypnotic suggestion. Billie Jo Spencer was one of these subject drawn to Starfleet service. Within her first year of being in the academy she was enrolled in Project: Guardian. At the time Doctor Amanda Hathaway was the principle researcher on the project. In the beginning Billie Jo seems like one of the more promising subjects. A fact that attracted the attention of the Administrator (Doctor Stephanie Rendino.) The Administrator pushed for Spencer to be one of the subjects to be tested using a new protocol she brought back from the moon known as Chimera. It is uncertain what the exact results of these tests were, as most of the records have been sealed or destroyed. It is known that the results were disastrous , and they prompted Doctor Hathaway to temporarily shut down the project. It was not long after this that the Administrator seized control of the project and transferred it from Starfleet Academy to a secret Salvation base in orbit around Chimera. She insisted on resuming testing, in spite of objection on the part of Doctor Hathaway. The administrator convinced Billie Jo Spencer and Marcus Dalton to break into Doctor Hathaway's lab back at Starfleet Academy and steal all her records. In spite of her early assistance, Billie Jo had serious doubt about her roll in this new Project:Guardian. This was the point at which the Administrator brought in the telepathic being known only as Mister Diamond in order to manipulating Billie Jo's mind to make her more compliant with the Administrator's wishes. 'First Assignment' After her residency period, Billie Jo was assigned to the Defiant class USS Sentinel. Due to the state of affairs in the Federation and the fact that the Sentinel is a combat escort, the ship and crew experience more than her fair share of combat. Billie Jo's position as the ship's medical officer essentially has her managing a very busy combat field hospital at a very young age. The stress of the job led her to suffer from post traumatic stress and she was forced to take a medical leave for a few months to recuperate. 'Notes' Spencer's oldest brother Lawrence "Larry" Spencer is a Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet and serves on a starship as chief tactical officer. Of all her siblings the two of them are closest and regularly correspond with each other. Larry always calls Spencer "Bubblegum" because she was always chewing gum when she was a child. Her medical file references a Starfleet security incident report also dated stardate 82878.45. The contents of which are also sealed. Initially it was believe that incident represented an approximately one month gap in Billie Jo's memory. It now is becoming clear that the gaps in her memory are far more extensive. She is uncertain what happened in this "missing time." She was told by her doctors that she had acquired a "memory virus" of some type, but now it seems that that was a lie. Whatever happened it appears to be related to Doctor Amanda Hathaway and a Starfleet Intelligence black project called Salvation. Cadet spencer.jpg|Cadet Spencer at Starfleet Academy QvSpencer.jpg Spencer 3.jpg Spencer 2.jpg Dancefever.jpg Costume Spencer.jpg Spencercloseup.jpg Spencecadet.png|Cadet Billie Jo Spencer Mirrorbarbie.png|Mirror Universe version of Billie Jo Category:Characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Project Salvation